Rainbow Glitter Kills
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: Bella is not who we all think she is. Who is she? A demon. From the feudal era to be exact, but why she must go back is a whole other story, and she's not about to have any lord...or family member get the better of her. Not even that dead pot, Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I updated five other stories in the last twenty-four hours, so you can't yell at me for adding this story. I've been thinking about it for awhile now. It's my first crossover, and I decided to do it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Both InuYasha and Twilight do not belong to me.**

I sat at lunch, laughing and adding to the jokes at the same time. I sighed. At least the vampires were more exciting than the dull humans, but still. I couldn't' be myself with the vampires. I missed the demons and even more my half demon friend of Japan. Feudal Japan. Soon lunch was over and it was time to head back to class.

I resented classes. They were nothing as exciting as the games I played as a young demon. I missed those simple things now, but escaping death, that was certainly better. Sometimes at night I would practice in my true form. I would relish in the uniqueness and the calm I felt in that form.

By appearance one would gawk and think I was nothing to be worried about, not dangerous in looks at all. It may seem foolish to tell you this, but demons of the North are as strong as any other demon. We just aren't ugly.

Spanish was over and it was time for biology. This class was slightly less boring. Edward was there to keep me company. I guess you could say Edward and I were close, maybe too close for me personally. I loved being friends, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be anything else. For him it was obvious though. I thought as long as I was going to be in this world I might as well play along.

I suddenly felt an odd feeling over come me. The ends of my hair in the front were pink. I could see that, the humans couldn't, but Edward probably could if he bothered to look. I however noticed right away. I bolted from the classroom, barely keeping to a human pace. I raced past the bathroom, past the classrooms, and out the doors. I even ran past my house. There was nothing for me there now. I knew what was happening. My youkai was telling me it was time to leave. I knew it was coming, but I had to keep up appearances with the vampires. The youkai poison rushed through my body, more deadly than ever. It burned my colored contacts and attacked the hair dye. I was still pale, but the brown hair and eyes were gone. It even went after my make up!

I now sported bright pink eyes. The color shocking and curious. My hair hung in rainbow strands, glittering slightly. It was braced by pinks, purples, blues, reds, oranges, and many other colors. The lines across my cheeks were more of waves, bouncing up and down as they dashed on my skin. In the middle of my forehead sat a mark unlike my family, but I'll get to that later. It was bright yellow, a star with eight points. It had a stream on one end, showing that it was a shooting star. I ran to the airport, buying a ticket with money I had saved up. People stared at me strangely, but I no longer cared what they thought. I raised my hand, seeing the same yellow line that decorated my cheeks there as well.

When it was time to board the plane I jumped up, nearly knocking several people over. I bet it was now that Edward was reading the note I had left on his kitchen table that morning, the one that told him I was heading to Japan. Unfortunately, it seemed as if I were wrong. Sitting a few aisles away were Alice and Edward, both looking around. They were probably looking for me, but they'd never recognize me now. Alice met my eyes and then looked away. I faced forward in my seat. It was then that I realized, with my seatbelt already buckled, that the plane was taking off and nobody sat beside me. I scooted over to the window seat. I could hear Alice murmuring.

"I swear. Just look at her!" I met Alice's eyes, my pink ones holding no emotion. Alice looked at me like there was something suspicious.

"I don't know…" Edward mumbled back.

"She's staring at us; she knows we're onto her." She said. "She even has that smell to her. It smells like her! Stop being a dumb arse and smell the dang road kill. That's Bella!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and nearly started growling. I turned back in my seat. It was then that I felt the presences beside me. They were sitting in the empty seats. I hissed at them, not wanting them to screw up my moment. They followed me! I just wanted to go home. "You guys better leave me alone."

"Bella?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes," I snarled, "and if you call me that again I'll bit your arm off. My name is Natsuki, nothing else."

Alice leaned away from my fury, not understanding why I was angry at all. Wasn't it obvious? I didn't want them here! They didn't talk for the rest of the plane ride, which was like ten hours. I didn't talk either. Silence was great, why ruin it?

When we landed I practically ran from the plane. I walked away and out of the airport, ignoring them. I didn't want them here yet they came anyway. Can they not read! As soon as we were in a secluded area, a forest I had led them to, I turned to them. My anger couldn't even be explained. They were so going to get it!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was asked to update again so I am…Anyway, I don't know who to pair Bella with so I'm going to let you decide! Whoever has the most votes is going to be paired with Bella! I now have a poll on my profile for it.**

**Anyway, I have to get Word for my laptop now that the trial has run out, so chapters probably won't come as often, but they will come.**

**Disclaimer: The answer is obvious…**

I faced the two Cullens, my teeth bared and my eyes glowing red. "I told you not to follow me!"

Alice and Edward quickly back stepped, surprised by this sudden show of rage.

Alice stepped forward again. "We were worried about you Be—I mean Natsuki."

"If you cared you would have listened to my wishes and stayed away," I contradicted.

Edward decided to add his own voice, "We were afraid you might get hurt."

I smirked at him. I would show him that I was very capable of taking care of myself. In a sweet voice I called, "Follow me."

They did as I ordered, unable to resist the siren quality to my voice. That was a great power we Northern demons held. It was then that we stopped outside a shrine house. It was an old rickety thing, but sturdy the same. I watched as a girl exited the thing, glancing momentarily in my direction. We were behind trees though, completely obscured form human eyes. It was then that I felt the pulse of energy, and it was obvious the vamps felt it as well. They stared around confusedly.

I hissed. What an implication! A priestess guarding the well! She narrowed her eyes and entered the house though, ignoring the threat that stood in front of her. Well at least it was a stupid priestess. I then lead Edward and Alice to the doors of the shrine. Opening the doors I stared at the well like it was my lifeline, but it very well was. I climbed onto the lip of the well and ordered the vampires to do the same.

"Jump!" I screamed, leaping into the well. The odd magic surrounded me and I peered up to see that they had followed. Of course they did. They weren't much smarter than the priestess.

As soon as I touched the ground on the other side my eyes lit up both with excitement and happiness. I was home. Finally. Now it's time to teach those two a lesson. I climbed out of the well, not saying a word, but neither did the vampires. With no reluctance I changed into my youkai form. While all demons are hideous during their transformation, I am glad to say that we are less unsightly, what with being surrounded by a shimmering, gold cloud.

Soon the change was over and I stood in front of them, but they weren't intimidated. They were mesmerized. I met their eyes with my own pink ones, probably seeming to be a little girl's dreams come true. My form was a horse but not a horse, white fur tipped with gold, giving me a shining effect. I seemed both strong and nimble. Fast and capable. My mane and tail were a flurry or colors, just like my hair in my mortal appearance. What really caught their attention though was the horn that sat atop my head. It was in front of my ears, but the star marking could still clearly be seen on my forehead.

I whinnied and lured them farther into danger. They followed with wide eyes. This was how we caught our prey, easy but fun. A game basically. I lowered my head and then yanked it back, cantering around them and then to the tree line. I was going to take them into the forest, away from the village and away from the clearing. They had to understand real danger.

Sometimes I was so close to them that we were touching; other times we were so far away they could barely see me. I neighed loudly, waking them up from their daze but also pushing them farther in. When I thought we were far enough I stopped altogether.

Edward and Alice came closer. I didn't know who would be the first to attempt it, but one of them would. One of them always did. It was Edward. Edward reached toward me with sprawled fingers. When his hand was almost resting upon my shoulder I rammed into him, my hoof holding his chest down. My horn was close to his head and my bared fangs were in his face.

Don't trust beauty, for beauty alone is dead, I snarled telepathically.

He looked panicked now, totally freaking out. He was trying to inch away from me but failing miserably. Alice now rushed to his side, but I had felt her presence and bucked at her, knocking her into a tree which then toppled over. Alice snarled and ran at me again. I faced her with a roar and galloped in her direction, horn pointed at a deadly angle. I stopped before it impacted her. She got the hint and didn't move, didn't breath an unnecessary breath.

I started to push the two together, hovering near them. I trotted around them and snorted. They fearfully huddled together. I then dug my hoof into the ground, throwing my head impatiently. It was at that moment that I changed into my mortal form, although I wasn't mortal at all.

"What are you?" Edward asked.

I laughed at that and answered, "I haunt your nonexistent dreams, Edward, that's how frightening I am."

Alice whimpered slightly and I cackled at her weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was asked again to update so here I am for the second time, writing on request. I feel so loved.**

**By the way, InuYasha is winning for being paired with Bella, so if you want someone else hurry up and vote! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha Fluffy and I would be married, but that didn't happen did it? And if I owned Twilight vampires wouldn't be so impossible.**

I kept a steady pace as I approached the village. I expected the villagers to run in fear, but they weren't that smart. They were captivated by my unusual appearance and came closer. Their attempts at touching me stopped when I bared my fangs and hissed, "You will think better than to lay a finger on me!"

They retreated into the opposite direction. "That's better."

"Why'd you scare them away?" Alice asked.

"Like I need to be bothered with such inferior beings. Have they no respect for one's personal space?" I put a tint of annoyance to my voice along with anger. These humans had no morals! To try and touch a demon is insane!

"Natsuki."

I turned around. I knew that voice. A smirk lit my face. "Why if it isn't InuYasha and your dumb, priestess lover." I snarled the last part.

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off. "This isn't Kikyo."

"Do I look blind, hanyou?" I stared at him incredulously. Who else could the priestess be? Her powers were much too powerful to be any average miko.

"This is Kagome, her reincarnation," InuYasha told me, blunt as always.

I cracked up laughing. "Time that emotionless, void of a creature died!"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, and started to say which sounded like a string of profanities, but I interrupted him quickly. "Shouldn't you be crying in a corner, half-breed?"

He growled and pulled out his sword. I watched with wide eyes as he pointed the Tetsusaiga at me. I grinned and pulled out my own sword, Dairokkan. "Two can play that game, you useless piece of trash."

"We used to be friends! How can you even say something like that?" InuYasha furious ground out between his teeth.

I answered in the same tone, "We were friends before you betrayed me for her!"

InuYasha backed off then. "I...I didn't..."

"I don't even care. Once a backstabber, always a backstabber." I pulled my sword to my side and then slashed it forward. "Seeing fangs!"

InuYasha held Tetsusaiga in front of him, blocking the attack, but he wasn't my main priority anyway. I watched at one of the flying daggers caught the reincarnation of the foul priestess in the arm. She screamed and held onto her now bleeding wound.

"How could you aim so low?" InuYasha accused.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I feel like iIm on cloud nine. Revenge hurts doesn't it, half breed?"

"Don't call me that!" he screamed. "Wind scar!"

I watched with wide eyes as he shot the attack at me. I was quick to block it, the lines of energy shooting to my sides instead. "Awww, wouldn't want to injure your pretty friend now would you?"

"I was aiming to mar your face, so yes," InuYasha told her.

I bared my fangs. "Just try to defeat the Demonness of the North, I dare you!"

He just watched me, making no further move. So I continued, "I'm going to take that throne no matter what my anyone in the castle or entire land thinks! It's rightfully mine and my sisters will NOT get in my way!"

I saw a look of pity in InuYasha's eyes and I just couldn't stand it. I attacked him with my sword once gain, shouting, "Sensing slivers!"

Bright pink snakes of energy crept slowly forward. InuYasha obviously didn't take them seriously and just laughed. "You're attacking me with that?" That's when the first wave hit him.

"Pain," I whispered.

He fell the ground, clutching his legs where the energy was licking him. He howled in agony and I just watched his suffering. "Do not doubt me, for what is mine shall be mine."

With that I simply turned and walked away.

"Why'd you attack him?" Edward wondered.

I hissed. "Personal reasons. He had it coming to him. He's lucky I came after him now when he has that sword."

"The sword?" Alice glanced at me with confusion.

"Yes," I explained, "my sword, Dairokkan, and his sword, Tetsusaiga, are both swords of demonic energy, created for demons to use when attacking others."

Edward and Alice thought about this in silence, and I was thankful for the quiet.

Alice finally interrupted the silence. "Where are we headed?"

"North. My sister's temporary rule is over. The throne is mine and she will back down." I then added, "That is unless she would rather face death."

"You'd kill your own sister?" Edward seemed taken aback by the idea.

"Of course," I said. "She never respected me. In fact, I'd say when she treated me best it was when she tormented me."

"That's horrible!" Alice exclaimed.

"I agree." After my statement we fell into an awkward silence. No one said anything, but there wasn't really anything to say. I strode further toward my goal, ready to reach it in the next week.

It was then that I heard footsteps approach. They were loud and clumsy, obviously human. I turned to face the noise, Edward and Alice doing the same. A young girl dressed in an orange and white kimono ran out of the thick tree clump, bumping into me.

I bared my fangs. "What are you doing alone in the woods, ningen child?"

"I...I was..." the girl stuttered, cowering in fear.

"It would seem that I finally get to meet the rightful Lady of the North."

I turned to meet the voice. A grin spread across my face when I saw who it was. This day just kept getting more interesting. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise. If it isn't Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here I am again. Sorry if it took too long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

"Sesshomaru, what could you possible be doing with a human," I sneered.

"My sword Tensseiga resurrected her," he explained. As if that actually answered why he'd still be traveling with her.

"Taking a sword of life from your father, how weak are you?" I mocked. This was getting more and more fun by the moment.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit with anger and he pulled out a sword, one that I knew was definitely not Tensseiga. "Meet Tokijin."

As soon as he swung the blade I was ready, I had Dairokkan in front of me, blocking the attack. "I'm surprised, Sesshomaru. What a nice sword you have there, but that's not Tetsusaiga."

This seemed to make the daiyoukai furious. He immediately jumped at me, slashing his sword. I sighed. "Not fast enough."

I attacked with my own sword this time, shouting, "Seeing fang!"

Sesshomaru dodged, repeating, "Not fast enough."

I hissed and once again swung my sword. This time it hit, and I didn't pay much attention after that. That's probably why I get into tough positions in so many battles. I get distracted too easily. I heard Sesshomaru's shout about dragons or something, and it was only then that I noticed the energy shooting toward me. Just before it hit me I jumped out of the way, very narrowly missing being impaled by the threads that just had the need to kill me. Well duh, his attack was meant to kill me...not that it succeeded or anything.

I rolled my eyes and put my sword away. "This fight is over. I have no reason to stay here." With that I continued on my way to the North. Wow, that had to be just about the lamest battle that I've ever taken part in. No one won, no one lost, and no one walked away injured...that had to be the cleanest battle I've ever taken part in. I could feel the inu youkai's eyes boring into my back, but that changed nothing. I wasn't turning back and I doubted that he'd attack me. That was too low of a blow for his pride. I just laughed at that, sometimes your pride can just make you look foolish. Too bad that Sesshomaru's too prideful to realize even that.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"I thought that I already answered that," I ground out irritably. These vampires are actually quite annoying. Hw did I deal with them for so long?

"I guess a more appropriate question would be where are we now?" Edward rephrased.

I smirked at that. Where are we now? well, I would say that we are nearing The Territory of Wolves. They were always an interesting group, but certainly protective...and territorial. They probably wouldn't even let me cross through their grounds. I thought about how hilarious it would be to stir up trouble with them and mentally agreed with myself. I was just going to stride right through and outrightly challenge them. "Near the wolves."

Alice and Edward exchanged uneasy glances. Before they could disagree with my previous statement I added, "Not dumb shapeshifter wolves like in Forks. I'm talking about wolf demons."

Edward and Alice said nothing further. I bet they just didn't know what they should expect. Even I didn't Some of these wolves had odd personalities.

It was then that I heard then that I heard a rustling in the bushes. On instinct I faced the noise with bared fangs. Out of the bushes walked the person I hated most, the person I thought was dead. Kikyo.

"I thought you were resting with the gods or whatever!" I snarled.

"Hello, Natsuki. It's nice to see you again too," Kikyo replied snidely. "I am obviously not dead."

But her statement was not totally correct. I could smell the graveyard soil in the air. I laughed at her then. "You're a walking pot, priestess!"

She narrowed her eyes and just watched, not offering me anything else to use to my advantage.

"I'm not killing a dead person...yet," I told her. I crept off then, not wanting to face the person I hated with all my mite any longer. He chose her. He chose the dumb ningen priestess who had tried to kill him over me!

I walked with glowing red eyes and slightly bared teeth through the forest. If anybody or anything noticed my change of behavior, they were much too afraid to mention it. I would most likely snap at anyone who said anything anyway. I just didn't wish to speak about the touchy subject. Even to this day, fifty years later, I still can't get over it. Seeing her in his arms, the sunset behind him. We had known each other since childhood, grown up together. The truth was he had forgotten about me, he was more caught up in his new toy. He was a puppeteer, playing with my emotions. He puled a string and I followed, he pulled all the strings and I hoped, her let the strings go and I died inside.

I was almost in tears now. Angry, upset, and frustrated, three emotions that don't go very well together. I got myself together. My complexion was back to its usual slightly interested and knowing expression. I had to get myself together because I could smell them, the wolves. We weren't far now. We were quite close actually. They were practically upon us.

We walked only about another half mile when I could hear them circling us, whispering of what to do.

"Are they a threat?"

"Should we chase them off?"

'They're on our territory!"

Ahhh, there's the usual wolves I know!

A figure appeared right in front of me then. I smelled the air and immediately recognized him. "Why if it isn't Koga, prince of the The Eastern Wolf Tribe."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: My laptop has broke five times since the beginning of the school year. I'm serious. If you think I'm joking ask Canada-chan. She can prove my point.**

**Disclaimer: None of the stories I am basing my own fiction fantasies off of belong to me and if you think I'm making money from this then think again.**

Koga narrowed his eyes at me. "Natsuki...it's been a while since we met last."

"It has, hasn't it?" I agreed, staring at him with boredom. "Now let me pass."

Koga bared his teeth with a growl. "This is our territory, and if you do not want to start a war then it would be best if you left."

I answered with a snarl of my own. "I will do as I please, and you will let me pass through your lands."

Edward moved beside me. "Why don't we just go around."

I felt my eyes turn red as I lifted the vampire by his shirt and pinned him to a tree. "You will follow my orders while traveling with me, and I say we are going to pass through these lands."

Edward met my glowing eyes without fear, but said nothing. I dropped him and turned to face Koga once again. "Let us pass...now."

Koga continued to glare, but sidestepped, his servants staring with wide eyes and disbelief. I smirked and continued forward. "Smart choice."

I then stepped forward, continuing till I stood next to Koga. The air shivered with the anger of the wolf as well as my own, the two aura's clashing without silence. I let out a huff as I finally stepped away from the wolf demon and further into their territory. I could feel the hurried and panicked presences of the wolf demons behind me, rushing to the sides and forward as they tried to warn their companions.

Alice and Edward stayed in a perfect pace behind me, keeping up easily. I could feel their uneasiness yet I did not respond to them. I let them glance around with fear in their eyes every time an odd sound, usually a wolf or wolf demon, rumbled passed us. I smirked. They could probably take on one of those wolf demons and possibly win, but they wouldn't take the chance. That was obvious.

I sighed and kept going, not stopping for the lesser demons. I had no worry for them, only they had fear of me. I could hear their quiet whispering and could see the ones brave enough to step out of the foliage and bow toward me. I smiled smugly at them and their formal actions. I knew that Koga wouldn't approve of them.

I was heading North, though I had to travel through the Eastern Wolf Tribe to get there. Yes, I would kill my sister if need be. She was going to give up the throne either of her will, or over her death. I wasn't afraid to harm her. I had no reason not to. She had done nothing remotely kind to me in my life, and revenge was sickly sweet. She was about to taste it, as I had done once before...I blamed that on the wide rang of karma though, and the one who had dared to betray me. Somehow my thoughts always pulled me back to that.

We were soon passed the borders of the wolves, although they seemed unhappy by the interruption, I couldn't care less. My mind transferred from the wolves and the flurry of colors as they ran back to their masters, to my memories of long ago. I could remember when I first met InuYasha, although we weren't friends then. I would say our first meeting wasn't pleasant at all...at least at first.

_I stood in hiding, my back to the inu I didn't was spying on me. All of my own thoughts were focused on the otter by the side of the river. I had always been mystified by nature, and I found the otter especially beautiful. I longed to stroke the creature and run my fingers through its fur, but I didn't take another step forward, afraid of scaring the water weasel off. _

_ Suddenly, a noise erupted from behind me. The otter looked up, moving to stand on its hind legs. It chittered once quickly before throwing its broad body into the cold water and beneath the rushing river. _

_ I turned around in surprise, now staring at the astonished inu demon behind me. The half-demon stared at me with wide eyes, quickly taking a step backward. I narrowed my eyes and asked viciously, "What are you doing here, half-breed?"_

_ The small demon, probably around my age, stared at me with anger. "This isn't just your river, you know."_

_ I scoffed, looking at him with distaste. "Everything here is under my family's rule, and you better be quick to acknowledge it!"_

_ "You're part of the royal family of the North?" he asked with disbelief._

_ I held my head high, my eyes shining. "I sure am."_

_ "Hmph. No wonder you're so stuck up," he retorted._

_ I could feel the fire burning through my veins. "I am not! Why'd you have to be so clumsy anyway?"_

_ The inu demon rolled his eyes. "I tripped. Big deal."_

_ "You scared off the otter, half-breed!" I pouted unhappily, upset that he had chased off the fixation of my attention._

_ "Don't call me that," he growled._

_ "Answer my question," I demanded._

_ "It was an accident, alright? I'm sorry," he apologized._

_ I was shocked that he had readily admitted that. I smiled. "It's okay. You didn't mean to do it. I'm Natsuki."_

_ "InuYasha," he responded with a wavering smirk._

_ "So where do you live?" I questioned, curious about his own whereabouts._

_ "In the village to the west. It's only a short walk away," he told me._

_ I nodded my head, taking in the new information. "How about we meet here tomorrow when the sun is high, around noon I guess."_

_ InuYasha nodded his head. "Sounds good to me. Same place?"_

_ "Exactly." I smiled over my shoulder once more before heading back to the royal palace._

I sighed now. Nothing would ever be like that again. After InuYasha had left, betrayed me, I had never trusted anyone again, I didn't plan on doing so now.

"Natsuki!"

I immediately turned around at Alice's scream, and practically took a double-take at what I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I never will.**

There stood my sister, her fangs bared and eyes glowing red. I stepped forward, blocking Alice from being mauled. "What do you want, Enjin?"

Enjin turned to me, her eyes still glowing. "The throne is mine."

Anger raced through me and I felt my own eyes turn red. "That's what you think."

With a high pitched squeal of a battle cry we changed forms, immediately running at each other. We met horns, struggling to push the other over. We rammed each other so hard that we now stood on our two back legs, snorting and growling the whole time.

I opened my mouth and lunged toward her, my long fangs gripping her neck. With her head forced upward and her throat being severely wounded, Enjin let out a scream and kicked me,knocking me back.

We stood circling each other once again, Enjin's white and gold gleaming fur now stained scarlet with blood. I myself sported a large hoof print mark on my chest, the bruise on my ribcage making it slightly hard to breath.

We ran at each other again, this time more of a thrashing fight, impaling each other with horns and biting each other's hides. We backed off once again, now standing still and staring at each other. We were checking each other and ourselves, evaluating our chances. I still felt pretty good, but Enjin's throat wound seemed to be getting to her.

"You're cursed!" she snarled in youkai-language.

"And you're a horrible Lady to the North!" I retaliated.

With a rush I ran at her again, she doing the same. This time she fell below me, and I pinned her to the ground. "Give up the kingdom or receive your death."

Enjin went limp. "The kingdom is now rightfully yours, sister. I just wanted the North to survive this curse."

I hung my head. "It's not a curse."

Enjin sighed. "Sister, take care of our people."

I nodded my head. "I will."

And with that said Enjin closed her eyes, not dead but searching for peace in her surrender. I stepped off of her and we transformed at the same time. We now both stood battered, Enjin's cloths filling with blood much more quickly than my own. She turned to the north, and I did the same. We headed in that direction, Edward and Alice trailing after us. They obviously had no idea what had just transpired, but it was an old demon tradition.

When a demon was declared unfit for rule, the next heir stepped up to the throne. If the original demon could prove themselves fit again, often including a fight, then they would take their rightful place as Lord or Lady of their lands. That is what just happened.

I honestly could not wait until I saw my family again. My third sister had to have grown considerably by now, reaching the age of at least ten in human years. I didn't want to have a family reunion, but I wanted them to recognize that I'm not cursed and that I really do deserve to rule the kingdom. My parents were both older, almost fifty in human years, and had passed down the kingdom a short while ago.

And now I have come to reclaim it, because I am the rightful heir to the Northern lands.

A spy stood at the edge of the forest. It was not a complicated demon, just the canine of a high placed dog demon. Its ears were pricked, its nose held high. The dog's silver coat gleamed as the sunlight hit it. It creeped lowly behind the pair of demons from the north, and its lips curled back from its teeth as it caught their scent, always taught to be a danger.

Next to them walked unfamiliar beings, ones the dog had not been clued in on by its master. It wanted to whine, but was fearful of giving away its location and being bombarded by its targets. Its master would surely be angry if he did that.

So it stayed behind them quietly, following them through the dark forest. The foliage became thicker, the forest grew denser. The dog struggled not to make a sound. It placed its paws over sticks and nettles, crawled its way through bushes, and squeezed roughly between trees.

It was panting by the time they were in a clearing, the long grass billowing higher than the dog's back and easily reaching the demon's waists. The dog kept forward, not stopping for a moment. Now in the grass, it took a different stance. It padded with less hesitance in the grass in a hunting stance, its steps slower and hushed by the time it made it within a hundred feet of the demons.

It's ears pricked again, and he listened more carefully. He didn't really understand a word being said, but he caught a few things they said. He knew his master would be happy if he translated a few of the garbled terms in a dog-like bark for him to hear. The dog knew nothing more than to do that.

It crouched low then as one demon whipped her head around, not covered in blood as the other demon was. This demon's white haori was spotted with red, torn and dirty. Her eyes were calculating, her stare hard. Her hair blew behind her in a distracting flurry of colors. When she did not immediately turn back, the others turned around as well.

The demon-non-demons had bright yellow eyes and very pale skin. The other demon looked very similar to the first. Her eyes were hazy, the front of her clothing stained scarlet.

The dog's lip curled up at the sight and smell of so much blood as well as not knowing what to do in this predicament. Eventually, the first demon hesitantly turned away and continued walking. The dog took its chance then. It backed up to the edge of the forest and then bolted.

Its master would be very pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, the last chapter wasn't that good, but I'm hoping this one will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Twilight, I'm just bringing the two together.**

Sesshomaru listened to his dog. It spoke of wild tales, some of which he wasn't sure could be true.

"Demons not demons," it barked simply, its head and tail lowered in submission.

The demon lord's eyes narrowed. "The demon I sent you after, was she there?"

"Yes, master," the dog said.

Sesshomaru only had one final question. "Was she heading to the north?"

"Yes, master," the dog once again replied.

Sesshomaru nodded, dismissing the canine with a flick of his wrist. The silver haired low level demon—more of an animal even—ran out of the room, tail between its legs and body held in an obedient position.

Sesshomaru turned to his window then, watching as the breeze blew through the emerald colored trees. He would plan, yes. Because the Lady of the North was back, and so was her curse.

"InuYasha!"

"What is he doing?"

"Get out of here you half-breed!"

"Stop it, Natsuki!"

"Shut up, Kikyo Reincarnate!"

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

We had met InuYasha's group. Definitely on accident. I wouldn't want to travel with that hanyou if my life depended on it! Not after he betrayed me! Well, maybe if someone gave me a good enough reason... So we stood on edge, InuYasha and I nose to nose with our swords drawn, Kagome trying to hold back the half-breed while Enjin gripped my arm tightly.

"Sorry, Ka-go-me," I retorted sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I sat back on my heels then, sheathing my sword.

"Keh." InuYasha did the same, but our glares did not lessen in strength.

"Where are you heading?" Miroku asked casually, not targeting anyone directing.

"To the north," Edward responded. "That's where they want to go." He did not mention our names, but everyone knew of whom he was speaking.

Kagome smiled brightly. "That's where the next jewel shard is! We should travel together."

"What!" InuYasha and I screamed at the same time. "No way!"

Shippo giggled. "I agree with Kagome."

"Of course you would, runt." InuYasha proceeded to punch the fox kit in the head, and the small demon fell over.

"InuYasha! SIT!" The hanyou slammed into the ground, and I snickered.

"If you're going to be doing that more often, then I wouldn't mind coming along." I grinned innocently, and InuYasha stared at me angrily before clambering to his feet. That humiliation of his would be a good reason!

"Don't worry," Kagome promised, clasping her hands together in front of her, "I do that all the time!"

"Then we're in," Alice said, smiling widely. I glared back at her for a moment, angry that she decided for me, but let it go. I was going to say yes anyway.

"Keh." InuYasha jumped into the tress, hopping away.

"Ugh," Kagome started, crossing her arms, "I hate it when he throws those temper tantrums."

"Trust me," I informed her, "it was worse fifty years ago."

"You knew InuYasha fifty years ago?" Kagome interrogated.

I nodded. "I knew him before that even. We played together as children."

"Wow! I didn't know that. He never mentioned—"

"Me, I know. He probably talked up a storm about Kikyo though," I interrupted sourly.

Kagome caught that I was no longer in a talking mood, and complied to that, remaining silent.

Everyone got ready for bed then, and I leaned up against the tree behind me, thinking back to our conversation, which led to me lingering on fond memories.

_"Hand me it. Now," I demanded._

_ "No." InuYasha stuck his tongue out, his dog ears flicking back in an insulting manor._

_ I growled and threw myself at him, tumbling and fighting over an item most would find meaningless, but I thought it was the prettiest object I had ever before seen. It was a rock, pink with silver speckles, and I wanted to keep , after much bruising and scratching, I grabbed the stone and stood up triumphantly. "Ha!"_

_ InuYasha scowled, but crossed his arms and pouted, creating a puppy dog look. "Keh."_

_ I sighed, looked at the rock once, then tossed it at him. "If you want it that much, then keep it."_

_ "Really?" he asked, obviously surprised I had gratuitously offered him the very thing we had been fighting over moments before._

_ I smiled. "Yeah, really."_

_ "Thanks! I'm going to give it to my mom!" And then he ran into the bushes, and I was left there frozen, wondering what to do, because I certainly didn't want to go back to the castle. Unfortunately, it seemed as if I didn't really have a choice. So I also disappeared into the bushes, stealthily sneaking back into my home._

"Hey."

My eyes, which had been closed previously, snapped wide open and I looked at what had broken into my thoughts. I was met with a sight I never expected. It was InuYasha, his arm stretched out and a rock in his hand. It was one I recognized, the pink and silver almost familiar as if we had just been separated. His expression was blank, but his lips were pressed together tightly, almost as if he was nervous.

"What are you doing?" I glanced up at him, not understanding why he would be giving me the stone. I thought he gave it to his mother...and then later Kikyo. Why would he just be handing it over to me now?

"Take it," he ordered, and so I did. It was mine originally, and now it had been returned to its rightful owner by a mysterious hanyou. He was once my friend, so my friend he would become again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or InuYasha and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**OOOOOO**

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to see Shippo standing in front of me, a questioning look on his face.

I smiled, answering, "I'm meditating."

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It makes me calmer and I feel almost as if I am one with my powers."

Shippo nodded before bounding away to Kagome, babbling and pointing before running off again, her close behind him. That little fox kit was so rambunctious.

I heard footsteps behind me and then Enjin said, "What makes you so sure you can rule the North?"

I turned around to face her, standing up as I did so. "I was born to rule, and I'm going to rule."

She nodded, seeming to accept my answer before going to sit against a tree in a dark corner.

The fire in front of me crackled loudly. Everyone but the vampires was within ten feet of the fire, taking from its warmth. Alice and Edward were far away, just sitting and talking. Vampires were very flammable, so I understood their fear of the flames and hesitance to get near them. It was just natural for them to avoid the fire.

A rustling sounded behind us in the bushes. Within moments, Enjin, InuYasha, and I were all on our feet, swords in front of us. The rustling came again, and now Sango, Miroku, Edward, and Alice were on their feet, Kagome and Shippo still nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, silver-white dogs began pouring out of the bushes. They didn't attack though, just stopped and stood in a long, straight line in front of us.

"I know these dogs!" InuYasha exclaimed. "They're Sesshomaru's dogs."

"Hm," I muttered, watching them carefully.

Then, Sesshomaru exited from the forest as well, his movements graceful and his face blank. "Hello, Natsuki."

"Sesshomaru," I replied, nodding my head in respect.

"I have come to tell you that I cannot let you're curse take over the Northern Lands," he said stoically.

I snarled viciously, my eyes turning red in anger. "You have no control over me, Sesshomaru. It is my right to rule my lands, and that is what I intend to do."

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment, but eventually her retorted, "Then the death of your people will be your own fault whether they die beneath the feet of your curse or beneath the feet of my soldiers." With that, he turned on his heel and exited the clearing.

His dogs, however, bent their front legs and bowed. "Lady Natsuki," they barked before retreating into the forest. At least those dogs had respect.

"What was that?" shouted Kagome, running to where we were standing, Shippo right behind her.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha spit, disgust in his voice.

Kagome nodded her head, panting from running so far. Shippo gripped onto her leg, staring up at us.

I sheathed my sword but said nothing. So if I decided to become ruler, Sesshomaru would attack my kingdom. Great. Just great.

"What curse, Natsuki?" Edward asked.

I growled. "There is no curse."

"I thought you got rid of it," InuYasha whispered, sheathing his sword.

"Me too," I responded.

"What curse?' Alice asked.

I sighed. "Let me show you, and then you decide for yourself if you really want to travel with me."

I slashed my arm across the air in front of us, and suddenly, we were all thrown into another scene, a vision.

InuYasha was about seven, and he was running through the forest. Very soon, he heard screams. "Natsuki!" he exclaimed, speeding up. Soon, he was at the source, but the screams had stopped. All that remained was a heavy panting. InuYasha crept forward and peeked out from the trees, gasping as he did so, horror painted on his face. "Na-Natsuki?"

My younger self turned towards him, my eyes a hazy unfocused red. My mouth was open, my teeth and fangs coated in blood which was smeared on my face and body.

"Natsuki?" he repeated, this time more shrill.

At my side a young demon girl whimpered, shivering. She held a hand to her throat, trembling with tears dripping down her face. She got on her knees and attempted to crawl away. My younger self turned around, picking the girl up by her throat and thrusting her against a tree. The girl screamed as I bit into her throat again, scratching her body. The girl sobbed harder, and I laughed at her pain. Then, I dug my fangs further into her neck, and her screams got much, much louder. Then, with a thrusting jerk, I pulled from her skin, and out came her soul which was caught between my teeth.

The girl stood there hollowly for a moment before her body went limp and sunk to the ground, her eyes dark and filled with empty fear as they stayed open, reflecting her death. I stared at the body for a moment, her soul between my teeth. Then, I grabbed the soul with my claws, opening my mouth and absorbing the soul, eating it.

Young InuYasha screamed in terror, backing up against a tree. My younger self turned around, my hazy red eyes filled with tears. "It's a curse, InuYasha. That's why everyone hates me so much."

The young InuYasha fled, and my younger self collapsed to her knees, sobbing loudly.

We were all thrust out of the vision world, and without waiting for anyone to say anything, I jumped into the nearest tree and fled. I couldn't face them after them watching one of the most horrific moments of my life.

I was cursed for stealing the souls of others, and that's why the devil wanted to steal my own soul. That's why people died when they were around me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or InuYasha, and I am not making any monetary profit from this fanfiction.**

**OOOOO**

I growled and held my head in my hands. It was pounding and had been ever since I showed my companions that vision.

"Hi! Wanna play with me?"

I froze in horror. I knew that voice. I turned on my heel slowly, and behind me stood myself but much younger. Her eyes were red and her fangs were bared. Oh no. Oh no! I was having visions. This is always what happened before I stole a soul.

"N-no," I stammered.

My younger self just stared at me, but then she bared her teeth and growled in anger. I backed up against a tree, and suddenly my younger self was gone, this time replaced by Enjin.

"I told you weren't fit to rule," she hissed, coming closer. "I'm a better ruler. You'll never be as good as me. You'll never be as good as the dirt you walk on."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

Enjin smiled maliciously before being flashed away. She was replaced by an image of my dead brother. His eyes were glazed with death and his body was covered in blood. "Save me sister. Why couldn't you save me?"

"I-I..." I whimpered.

"I'll show you why," he growled, his face contorted into a snarl.

We were flashed into a different world, and this time it was inside the Northern castle.

I heard my mother's sobs. "Natsuki? Natsuki!"

The healer put his hand on my mother's shoulder. "She lost part of her soul to this sickness. There's no way she can live without it."

My mother's weeping grew louder. "There's no way? Are you sure?"

"Well, there's one way…" the healer trailed off.

"Please tell me," my mother begged. "Please."

"She won't be able to call her soul back to herself until she's much older and more powerful. Until then she'll have to live with the curse of stealing souls of the living to live herself," the healer explained.

"Okay. Okay," my mother complied. "Please just don't let my child die."

The healer nodded and glanced at my younger self's half dead body lying on the floor. "Alright, I'll help you."

We were flashed back into the forest then, and my brother stared into my eyes with his foggy ones. "That's why sister. Because while I was dying you were off feeding on someone else."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"You could have saved me," he wailed. "Help! Help!" I saw his murderer stalk up behind him and grab him, pulling him back into the shadows.

I screamed loudly, staring around myself and waiting for the next terrible vision to assault me.

The next person to come after me was my mother. She appeared next to me in a flash, a circular bite wound on her neck was the most apparent thing to me. Her eyes were also dead and foggy. "Hello, Natsuki."

"Hi, Mother," I whispered in return.

"I wish I was still alive so that I could comfort you," she told me, her cold fingers tucking hair behind my ear. "Do you know why I'm not?"

I nodded, but she ignored that.

"Because of you!" she snarled.

I was thrown into another scene. It was the castle again.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" my mother screeched, running and finally hitting a dead end.

I continued after her, throwing myself at her. My mother screamed wildly as I attacked her, trying to get me off of her. She couldn't though, and the only reason she stopped fighting was because I pulled out her soul. Her eyes went blank and her body went limp. I came to my senses swiftly that time, and as I noticed it was my mother beneath me I began to sob hysterically, shaking her. "Mother! MOTHER!"

My mother flashed us back to the forest and started to weep as she had done before with the healer. "I saved you, Natsuki, and you killed me! You killed me!" Then, as she had done when I attacked her, she began screaming. My younger self came out of the shadows and grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadows, her screams fading away slowly.

I was gasping wildly now, looking like a wild mess as I stared at the forest in panic. My next visitor came at me and knocked me over.

"Natsuki?" InuYasha asked, tears and panic in his eyes. "Why did you attack that girl, Natsuki?"

I shook my head back and forth, this last vision too much for me to handle.

"Is she going to be okay? Did you kill her? Did you kill that girl?" InuYasha demanded.

"Yes," I told him.

InuYasha screamed and jumped off of me. He glanced into the shadows. "You're coming for me next."

"No, InuYasha. No I'm not. I would never," I denied.

"Here you come," he mumbled.

Suddenly, my younger self shot out of the shadows and attacked InuYasha in front of my, taking his soul and killing him. His limp body fell on me, and I pushed it off with a scream.

My younger self looked at me and laughed. "So it's not a curse, huh? You're not cursed?"

I screamed as she ran at me and bit into my throat, and then my world went black.

When I woke up, I ran my tongue over my elongated fangs and moaned. "I'm hungry. I'm hungry for your soul…Kikyo."


	10. Chapter 10

**OOOOO**

**Natsuki/Bella POV**

**OOOOO**

My vision was a haze. The world only shone in black and red, but one soul stood out from the rest. It was bright pink, and it was what I wanted.

It was Kikyo.

I was going to kill her, and this kill I knew I wouldn't regret later. Kikyo's soul was worth nothing to me. But to InuYasha…my mind wasn't working that well though, and I found I couldn't care less what InuYasha thought. I was hungry…I was starving. I was going to get fed, and no one was going to get in my way.

I heard a high pitched noise behind me, and I turned to see odd snake-like flying creatures. Out of the crowd walked Kikyo.

Nothing made sense at that moment. If Kikyo was here, then why was her soul shining so brightly somewhere else?

Kikyo didn't seem surprised at all. She stood still and watched me with her cold, calculating eyes. "Natsuki, look what has become of you."

I snarled and crouched low, my hands hooking into claws. I bared my large fangs. My red eyes seemed to glow brighter with my anger, and my unusual demon marking on my forehead even seemed to flash; I could feel the heat from both.

"Poor, Natsuki," Kikyo murmured. "We share the same fate."

I glared at her and growled lowly. "You have no soul."

Kikyo laughed bitterly at my accusation. "Yes, that's true. I have no true soul. My soul now belongs to my reincarnation, Kagome. I live on others souls. You, however, don't have to steal souls forever. I hope soon you figure out how to break your curse."

I hissed as she walked away, but I didn't protest. I didn't come for a conversation. I came for a meal, and if she couldn't be it, I'd have to find someone else.

Luckily, that bright pink soul that used to be Kikyo's was still shining. I would take her. I would wait until she came for me, and my instincts told me that she would.

I glanced up and then jumped, landing on a branch above my head. I would wait patiently because that was the best way to catch my prey. She would come to me. She would come…and it would be soon.

"Kagome, be careful!" I heard someone shout, their aura a bright red and about fifty feet away. I tilted my head to the side and sniffed the air. I knew that person. It was InuYasha.

"I'll be fine," I girl retorted, making quite the disturbance with her rustling in the bushes as she came closer to me. _This Kagome girl must be Kikyo's reincarnation_, I realized. She had the same soul, so it was the only way.

I prepared myself as she came even closer. "Natsuki?"

Was she searching for me? Well, she was about to find me.

As soon as she was directly beneath me, I dropped down, knocking her onto her back roughly.

I heard her hiss in pain, and then she opened her eyes, gasping when she saw me. "Natsuki! What's wrong with you?"

I tilted my head to the side and leaned forward, letting my breath tickle her face. "I want your soul, Kikyo."

She started to struggle. "I'm not Kikyo! Let me go, Natsuki! Let me go!"

I chuckled darkly. This was Kikyo's reincarnation, and no matter what she did, she could never escape being Kikyo. "But you are, Kagome. You are Kikyo. It runs as deep as your soul."

Kagome shrieked in fear and tried to claw away from me, her breathing becoming pants of panic. "St-stay away from me!"

I ignored her and brought my fangs closer to her, their tips trailing along her neck. "Goodbye…Kagome…Goodbye…Kikyo…"

I opened my mouth wider, preparing to bite down, when I was suddenly thrown into a tree. My red eyes were met with bright gold ones. InuYasha growled in my face, but I didn't react other than to continue to stare at him with annoyance and indifference.

"What the hell, Natsuki!" he screeched, baring his own normal sized fangs.

My elongated canine teeth extended over my bottom lip, giving me a more wild and feral appearance that he had only seen once before. When I was like this, I wasn't afraid of him. Still I did not respond.

He let me go, and I stepped away from the tree, watching as he went to help Kagome up.

"S-she…she," Kagome tried to explain as she clung to InuYasha.

"I know," he whispered gently. He turned to me then, glaring with anger…and what appeared to be hatred. "Go away. Go away and don't you ever come back."

I gazed blankly for just a moment, contemplating what he had just said. Did he really want Kagome more than me? Did I really mean that little? I sneered, "You always did choose Kikyo." With that, I sped off, leaping into the treetops to propel myself further.

Even if I couldn't get Kikyo's soul, I would find a soul. I needed one…I could feel myself dying. I needed one soon before I was left to turn to dust.

I could still see InuYasha helping that girl up in my mind, and I seethed with anger. How dare he! He chose Kikyo again? He always chose her, and I was sure in the future it would be that way too. Well, he would pay for that. I would make him pay. Even if my other non-soul stealing side had nothing to do with it. Even if she didn't agree.

He had denied her love. He had denied our love. He had denied the whole of the being called Natsuki. I wasn't going to put up with it any longer. I would get revenge for what he did to me. I would get revenge for what he did to her. I would get revenge for what he did to us.

I would get revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

**OOOOO**

**Bella/Natsuki POV**

**OOOOO**

What was going on?

I really had no idea. I was almost as if I was living in a dream world, and all of the colors were blending together, moving past me, and falling into my eyes. I couldn't tell what was happening. It was probably the most confusing thing I had ever experienced in my life.

My conscious and subconscious fought each other. Well, it was more like my monster and mortal self fought each other.

I had moments where I was completely conscious and able to think for myself, and others were a mix of the two where I was frozen with shock and unable to really do anything in my confused state. I was sure there were moments when the monster was in control as well. I was almost positive of it, and I knew she would be taking her chances at revenge a lot more seriously than I was, and that was because I really didn't want revenge any longer. What was the point? I was cursed, and I finally admitted it to myself.

What did Kikyo say to me? My conscious mind fought for it. That one simple sentence that could restore my humanity before I fully became a monster and remained that way for the rest of my days. It was probably the most important—or one of them at least—sentences ever said to me in my entire life, and I was having trouble remembering it. Just my luck.

Ugh! Why couldn't I remember? Why was my brain hitting an impassable wall? Why couldn't I see what I wanted to? It was blocked. I knew that for sure, but what I really wanted to know was the reason why.

An evil cackling sounded in the back of my head, and I could feel my senses enveloped as I was thrown into my own mind as I never had been before. There stood my monster self. "Having troubles?" Her red eyes glared at me, her extended claws and her large fangs bared. Her rainbow hair waved in the wind, the slight glitter shining even though there wasn't any wind or sun.

I narrowed my eyes, staring at her suspiciously. "Are you the reason I can't remember what Kikyo told me?"

She rolled her eyes before turning them back to my face, now glaring daggers at me. It was almost as if she hated me. Wasn't I supposed to hate her? Wasn't she the evil confident one? "Now, Bella, of course I wouldn't want you to cast me out."

I snarled and bared my own teeth at her. "My name is Natsuki. Use it, but don't wear it out." I was angry that she'd even go so low. "Now I want back into my own mind. You've fed. Now back off."

She hissed, and her eyes seemed to glow even brighter if that was possible. I could see that she was burning with rage as she argued, "Look what he's done to you. He ruined you. He made you into nothing, and yet you still want to become better for him? You want to fight me off to make him happy? He'll never want you! He wants to be with Kagome…with Kikyo. You were nothing to him, and you always will be nothing to him."

I hesitated, unmoving for a moment. Was she right? If I returned would I be welcomed back, or would they cast me out once again? Was I loved anywhere in InuYasha's heart? Even if I wasn't the love of his life, couldn't I be a sister? A friend? Anyone or anything? Was I really that useless in his eyes?

I found that I didn't have the answers, and I knew I never would if I let my other self convince me not to at least try to find my place in InuYasha's pack. "No."

"What?" she spat, her eyes nearly crossing in her rage.

"I said no," I repeated, somehow staying calm—even though a bit of my fury and frustration shone through—and just watching as she tried to suck in air between her growls and snarls. I had really gone past the line.

"You will get revenge!" she howled, rushing at me with her long, dangerous claws. "You will even if I have to force you to!"

I dodged, throwing a kick at her back and watching as she flew and hit the nearest tree my mind had conjured up. "I will not. I will not kill because you do not value life. There is no reason to kill InuYasha, and I won't do it."

"You don't seem to have a problem killing anyone else," my other self pointed out. "What makes him so special?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "He's different because he _is_ special."

Then, almost as if a bomb went off and destroyed the wall in my mind, I remembered what Kikyo had said. I had to call my soul back to me. I had to use my power to force it back into my body.

I dodged the blow my other self had aimed for my stomach, kicking her again. She snarled and kept throwing herself at me wildly. She would never win if she attacked that blindly. She was too out of control to win this fight.

When she was on the ground once again I started to concentrate. A white haze filled the inside of the world my subconscious had created as I searched for my soul, pinpointing the familiar piece almost immediately.

It wasn't long before my other self realized what I was doing. "NO!" she threw herself at me for what had to be the hundredth time, but it was almost like she was moving in slow motion. Then, without warning, she disappeared completely, and my world went black.

Now though I felt more whole than I ever had before. I had an entire soul.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, this is the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Bella/Natsuki POV**

**OOOOO**

I ran back to where I knew the group was. How long had I been gone? Days? Weeks? Months? I knew it had been a while, and now I could only hope for the best. I hoped that I would be able to find them.

To my surprise, I didn't even have to look. They weren't where I originally left them, but I ran into InuYasha in the forest. Literally. We both tumbled to the ground and lay side by side before be both sat up, staring at each other with unreadable expressions.

"InuYasha…" I mumbled, not really knowing what to say. "I…I broke it."

He still didn't smile or say anything, but he did stand up, pulling me to my feet as well. I opened my mouth to speak when he crushed me in a hug. My eyes widened in shock, and I quickly wrapped my arms around him as well. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault," I corrected, "but now I have a whole soul. I'm no longer cursed. I can return to my lands and you can stay with Kagome."

He pulled away, and his eyes hardened. "I don't want to stay with Kagome, Natsuki. I want to go with you."

"Huh?" was my oh-so-brilliant response.

He smirked, grabbing my hand and leading me to where they had camped. I glanced at him before parting the pushes and staring into the clearing. There sat Alice, talking to Sango about anything and everything as the other girl nodded and smiled happily. Kagome and Edward sat side by side, whispering quietly. Then as I watched, the vampire leaned forward and kissed her. I was entirely shocked, and much to my surprise I wasn't upset with the action at all. I wanted him to be happy. He deserved it.

I turned back to InuYasha. "What does this mean for us?"

"I was wrong Natsuki," he told me, leaning closer, "I don't want to be with Kagome. I never really did. I know now that I want to be with you. I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry I let Kikyo come between us." He leaned even closer, pressing his lips to mine.

It wasn't anything like kissing Edward. It wasn't forced, and it wasn't because I felt that I needed something to do to pass the time. It was a real kiss. It meant something, and I knew that InuYasha would always be there for me in that one moment.

I knew I would have to go to my lands and claim them as mine. I knew I might have to send troops out to help defeat Naraku. I knew Sesshomaru would be a thorn in my side. I knew Kagome and Edward—most likely Alice as well—would be around to help with the Naraku mission as well as to see InuYasha and I. I knew that even though I used the Cullens we would still be friends.

But in that moment with InuYasha all my other worries were gone. I could just concentrate on the half-demon in front of me. I ended the kiss, choosing instead to smile at him and murmur, "I'm sorry about attacking you before. I'm sorry about everything."

He hugged me again, saying, "I'm sorry too, Natsuki. At least everything's alright now. At least we're together now."

I laughed freely. Yes, it had taken a long time, and it had taken a lot of effort, but InuYasha finally had realized that we were meant to be together. There was nothing else between us. No curse. No Kikyo. No Kagome. It was just us. It was then that I knew that no matter what, I would always have InuYasha beside me.

I knew he would be there for me and that he would never let anything happen to me just as much as I knew he would protect our friends. I knew InuYasha, and now I could know him for the rest of my demonic life.

Yes, living through the curse was worth it.

It was worth it for my friends, my family, and InuYasha.

It was worth it because of this.


End file.
